The purpose of the program is the coordination and implementation of the component parts of a broad program in cancer chemotherapy, i.e.: 1) Synthesis of anti-tumor compounds including vinca-like compounds, platinum compounds, cyclophosphazine derivatives, thymidylate synthetase inhibitors, and anthraquinone and anthracycline compounds; 2) testing of the compounds for their anti-tumor activity; 3) study of their toxicology, pharmacology and mechanisms of actions in animal systems; and 4) study, in humans, of their toxicology, clinical pharmacology and therapeutic activity.